


Making It Work

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Farscape
Genre: Double Entendre, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Drabble set around Season 4-ish.John and Aeryn are struggling to make it work.(Originally posted at FF.net in October 2005 under Jude1)
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Kudos: 5





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net in October 2005 under Jude1 (original I know) but FF is being awkward making it really hard to transfer my old works over. 
> 
> UK English cos I'm from the UK...

Aeryn sighed and looked sadly at John, "It's no use..."

"But surely we could give it another go?" he replied, grabbing Aeryn's arm. He gave her a look crossed between pleading and hopeful; he wasn't about to let Aeryn give up on this. Not again. He grabbed her by the waist and looked into the beautiful grey eyes of hers, "Please Aeryn... you promised last weeken you'd give it another go."

Aeryn broke free of his grasp, "I gave it another go and I know it won't work and you just have to accept it and get on with your life without..." She sighed and turned down the corridor towards their quarters that they shared.

John ran after her and grabbed her roughly by the arm turning her around to face him, "...You can't give up that easily," John protested, "You just can't."

She shook her head and once again broke free of his grasp. "Look Crichton, as much as we've tried we have to accept it's not going to work for us. And yes... I can give up that easily." She snapped.

"No... No... You don't mean that... you can't mean that." John said with a hurt look across his face.

"Now you're being irrational. Think about it... how many times have we tried to make it work, and failed?" she asked. She was now getting really frustrated with this whole thing. She just wished John would just forget about it and stop trying to make things work that wouldn't.

John thought for a moment, "About six or seven times..."

"Then wake up and realise it will never work..." she sighed.

"I know we can make it work Aeryn... I just know it!" he said stroking her face softly.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry John. No matter how hard we try, we will never get this frelling thing to work ever again. It's frelled..."

"So you're giving up then?"

"Yes. The TV is frelled John... we've tried everything possible, the DRD's have tried, D'argo has tried... we have all tried... Look on the bright side..."

John looked horrified, "What bright side? I'm never gonna be able to watch football ever again!"

Aeryn smiled "Well it may be worth something in trade..."


End file.
